1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus and method capable of regulating transmission power, a transmission time, a beamforming direction and thickness, and the like, to thus reduce communication costs and minimize inter-device interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of radio communication, a transmitter and a receiver may not have sufficient information regarding each other, so the transmitter and the receiver frequently perform communication by using more energy than is necessary in order to prevent a degradation of communication quality.
For example, the transmitter and the receiver, each having mobility, cannot accurately recognize each other's location, so they tend to transmit radio waves even in unnecessary directions, rather than performing communication with accurate directionality, causing a loss of energy. Additionally, wasted energy works as an interference signal with a different device, degrading communication performance, so, in order to prevent this problem, more energy needs to be used, causing a vicious cycle.
Namely, in the related art, the transmitter and the receiver do not have enough information regarding each other, unnecessarily increasing energy loss, which leads to an increase in communication costs as well as an unnecessary increase in an interference phenomenon between devices.